User talk:KazMx
Templates with categories Is this the intended format? I'm asking because we have a problem right now. Me and another user are using the release history template on our user pages since we often use it and it's handy to have the table available in an easily accessible place. Now, the problem that we have at the moment is that the template itself has a category on it, and whenever you use the template on the page it automatically adds the category to the page. So currently we have 2 user pages listed under Patch notes category, which is not proper. Another issue I have is the whole practice of inherent categories on templates. It creates a redundancy and takes away from flexibility (if you need me to elaborate let me know). So, I would like to know what is the logic behind that, and from my point of view I'm recommending a revision. --AntiZig (talk, ) 19:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Weeeeeell, we kinda didn't have any need to post, let's say...patch history template anywhere else but on patch pages 20:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Some users do experiments on special pages under their profiles, so it is actually a problem. I agree there could a change on some templates, after all it is really easy to add categories but by not doing anything, the problem posted by AntiZig will continue to happen. Sam 3010 23:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Easy to fix, in any case. Go into a template and remove the categories; any page that's currently "auto-categorized" will stay that way until it's updated, there won't be any mass loss or anything 01:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that info about there not being a possibility of mass loss. I will still wait for Kaz confirmation before changing the templates. Sam 3010 01:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oooook, seems the categories get removed once you purge a page. Not big of a deal, anyway... Still safe to remove 'em 03:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :If it is a liability, then remove them, but the auto-categorize has its own advantages. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: |[[Category:]]}}, problem solved...sort of 04:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't you put the automatic category in Template:Infobox patch ? --Zelgadis87 11:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You could, but that's just fixing a specific issue, while still keeping the category on templates... --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::My point was that you are not going to use that template on anything else than patch notes, but I agree with you in general. --Zelgadis87 20:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess no-one asked me to elaborate, so I'll go into full discussion here. I agree, current way is convenient, saves a little bit of time when creating a new page. It's also an automatic fault check. (If you can list any more advantages than that I'd love to hear.) But: * You can still add the page to the category manually (redundant, increases parser work + page size). * Creates category issues when template is used on some page that shouldn't be part of the category. I don't see why we can't remove category from template and then make sure the pages that use the template have the categories added. Down side, you will have to recheck all pages that use the specific template to have the category added (which I'm sure majority of them do anyway, because of the redundancy mentioned above). Upside, you get rid of the 2 issues above. My main counter-argument to using auto-categories is - ask yourself, how often are we creating new pages using the template? Patch notes, champion and items probably 1-4 new pages in each category every 2 weeks. I'm sure we can handle doing the categories manually there, instead of having to rely on auto-categorize. --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, remove 'em if you wish, it's no big deal and won't cause any mass loss 18:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) On Sale Template Hi Kaz! I have created a new template for the main page to display the Riot sales. You can see it here (unfortunately my page is narrower than the main page, so it gets cropped). The idea was to preserve the Look & Feel of the current template, but to make it modular. This way you have all the current code in one little template, instead of having repeating parts. Tell me what you think about it ;) --Zelgadis87 13:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Done :) --Zelgadis87 16:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) UberTri Hey. How's my signature? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 00:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, How's this? -- UberTri125 "Buckle Up!" (#) 01:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Why do you hate proper and accurate quotes? 01:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :The CAPS should only be used for quotes that have volumes higher than normal, for that champion. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Here and here. Otherwise I wouldn't put it in all caps 01:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Still thats a publication, which is directly quoted from Riot Games, and the quotes are encyclopedic content. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::And encyclopedic content should be as accurate as possible, even if it involves writing how one speaks in all caps. If Riot releases a champ that speaks backwards then I shall write all the damn quotes backwards 01:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::And i'll rollback it :) - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Check the MoS for more information. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Now that's just stupid... How do you expect to visually convey how a champ speaks with those "rules"? Here's a prime bloody example of proper representation 02:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC)